This invention relates to a page turning apparatus for booklets, and more particularly to a page turning apparatus for booklets, which is suitably used for turning the pages of a passbook in a passbook printer in the bank terminal equipment.
As disclosed in, for example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,036, a page turning apparatus is provided with a roller for transferring a booklet, a friction roller adapted to contact the free end portion of the booklet and turn a page thereof, and a pressure member adapted to press the free end portion of the booklet against the friction roller with a predetermined level of pressing force.
When a page of a booklet consisting of a passbook inserted in such a structure is turned over, the pageturning friction roller is turned toward the binding thread of the passbook with the friction roller contacting a cover or a leaf thereof, to thereby carry out an object operation so that the deformation curves of the left and right portions of the cover (consisting usually of thicker paper) or leaf (consisting usually of thinner paper) with respect to the direction of the binding thread become substantially symmetrical. However, in this structure, no sufficient consideration is given to the page-turning reliability and the ability to recover the shape of a turned page of the structure with respect to a sheet, such as a cover, which has high bending rigidity, and which is coated with a resin having a high surface smoothness.